


Boy, Friend

by my_own_liver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aone is too good and sweet for this world, Friends to Lovers, Futakuchi Kenji POV, Futakuchi is bad at feelings, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining Futakuchi Kenji, Slow Burn, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, in this house we stan aofuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_own_liver/pseuds/my_own_liver
Summary: In which one Futakuchi Kenji hates Valentine's Day with a passion. And maybe, just maybe, it has nothing to do with other people’s giddy confessions or heavy-handed marketing schemes. Perhaps the truth that ate away at him was that one day Aone might be the one getting those chocolates, and Kenji wouldn't be able to do anything but watch.This fic's got pining, it's got misunderstandings, it's got a cat. But most importantly, it's got two sweet boys that just need to learn how to express their feelings. No, scratch that. We've got one big, sweet boi and one snarky piece of loveable trash that need to learn to express their feelings. Yep. Much better.(Rated teen for language)
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, aofuta
Comments: 35
Kudos: 52





	1. Look

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my little AoFuta Valentine's Day romp! I firmly believe the world needs more Aofuta content, so I decided to do my part. 
> 
> I'll be posting this daily! Last chapter will be up on Valentine's Day (•ᴗ•)♡ ✧*。
> 
> Enjoy!

Futakuchi Kenji loathed Valentine’s Day. No, you know what? He hated the whole damn month of February. As soon as the new year rolled in, everything exploded in a burst of pink hearts and carefully curated warm fuzzies slapped in every store window. It was all sweaty palms and nervous laughter and heartfelt confessions capped off with bitter defeat for the poor suckers who didn’t end up getting anything. It was a bunch of performative bullshit that had little to no intention of actually fostering meaningful connections. 

If you like someone, tell them. If you don’t, don’t. Who cared what day it was? At least, that’s what he said as he burst into Aone’s bedroom unannounced. 

His best friend only offered a silent nod hello from where he sat on the bed as Kenji stormed over to his dresser and began digging around for the comfy sweatpants he always borrowed. Kenji flailed his legs free from his own trousers, sending his keys and wallet flying across the room. His little blue turtle keychain smiled up at him from the floor. 

Asshole. 

Kenji kicked his keys towards his bag as he hauled the sweatpants over his hips. 

“I swear, if one person gets sick during practice on Friday because they ate too many damn sweets, I am going to lose my mind. Who even wants gross, lumpy chocolates from someone they’ve never spoken to before?”

He dragged a spare hoodie over his head and clambered onto the bed. The other boy had already scooted over to give him room to burrow under the covers. 

Was he whining? Yes. Did he plan on stopping? Absolutely not.

At least here he could wallow with the comfort of knowing Aone wouldn’t go blabbing and undermine his snarky, hardass reputation at school. 

Kenji slouched against him, his cheek pillowed against Aone's shoulder. Since he spent half his life getting hip checked by this guy, he still found it wild just how soft and squishy he was outside of practice. Everyone else got caught up in his looming stature or his apparent lack of eyebrows, but those superficial assholes were missing out. Not that Kenji minded. He was never one for sharing. 

Aone shifted his elbow away from Kenji’s eternally bruised ribs and adjusted his shoulder so Kenji’s neck wasn’t at such a weird angle. His t-shirt was old and worn in, and Kenji had to resist the urge to bury his face against it. His old brick of a laptop whirred on the other side of the bed, the muted sounds of traffic drifting through the heavy blackout curtains shrouding the window. Kenji melted into the familiar quiet, letting it settle around him like a blanket. As the heat of the body next to him began to bleed through his borrowed sweater, he let out a long, slow exhale.

“Today was a day,” he muttered.

Aone’s head tilted down, his face close enough that Kenji could see the little wispy, white hairs that curled around his ear. Not ready to meet his eyes just yet, Kenji fiddled with his hoodie strings. Even with his eyes closed, he could picture the way Aone’s mouth pulled back at the corners and how his brows drew together when he listened. 

“You ever have one of those days where you’re just...tired?” he asked, knowing full well Aone would agree. The other boy nodded, his chin brushing against Kenji's hair. “It sucks.”

Generic, store brand frustration bubbled behind his ribs, and he had no target in his sights. School was busy with exams around the corner, but none of his classes were that bad. His sister wasn’t being annoying, and his parents hadn’t asked him about his future plans for at least two weeks which was huge for them. Maybe he still hadn’t quite gotten over the sting of losing to Karasuno, but that defeat he could at least channel into practice. But this, this was just...ugh. He wanted to scream and also punch something and then maybe curl up in his bed and never leave his room again. But apparently that wasn’t socially acceptable, so here he was. 

“Maybe I should just call Kamasaki. There has to be something I can yell at him about.”

Kenji made a half-hearted attempt to reach for his phone, but a calloused hand caught his wrist. 

Downturned lips, subtle head shake - disapproval. Disappointing, but not unexpected. 

Kenji sank back and shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket. 

“Well then what do you suggest I do, doc? What’s the cure for my shitty attitude?”

Aone’s eyes narrowed. 

“What?”

“That was unkind," he replied, his voice a low rumble. 

Prickling heat crept across Kenji’s face, and he retreated farther into his hood. “What are you - the self-deprecation police?”

Aone did not dignify that with a response. Instead he leaned over Kenji, one arm braced against the mattress. The muscles in shoulder flexed as he rifled through his extensive movie collection on the shelf next to his bed. Kenji pressed his back against the wall, trying not to get in his way. 

When he pushed himself upright again, he had three DVDs in his hand: Doom, Mega Shark vs. Crocosaurus, and Wall-e. 

Damn this guy and his excellent taste in shitty day movies. 

“I don’t feel like weeping today, so the last two are out,” Kenji replied lethargically, “so let’s do Doom. I wanna watch people shoot some aliens.”

Aone popped the disc into his computer while Kenji tossed the other two away. As the movie started, Kenji sank back against Aone’s side and pulled up the covers, knowing full well he’d be asleep before they got to any real alien shooting. Part of him wondered if Aone knew that, too. If he did, he didn’t seem to mind. 

Not a helpful train of thought, he chided himself. 

He just had to make it through one more week. Then all of his classmates would get over themselves for another eleven months before he would have to deal with this chocolate-fueled nightmare again. 

Aone’s hand rested on the edge of the laptop, close enough for the hairs on Kenji’s arm to stand on end. If he stretched his fingers, he could brush against it. There was no way Aone wouldn’t notice. He could always play it off as an accident. 

A dull ache hummed behind his ribs. Kenji knew the cause, but self-awareness was its own special brand of curse. Because maybe, just maybe, the annoyance he couldn’t quite shake had nothing to do with other people’s giddy confessions or heavy-handed marketing schemes. Perhaps the truth that ate away at him was that one day Aone might be the one getting those chocolates, and Kenji wouldn't be able to do anything but watch.


	2. Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday, February 13th

Thursday, February 13th dawned full of hope, a bright, beautiful morning brimming with wondrous possibility. And yet, only a few hours into such a remarkable day, Kenji was just about ready to stab a fork in his eye. 

He met up with Aone in the hallway after their last class, and his friend silently passed him one of the packets of sour gummies he always seemed to have on hand. Kenji managed to rage-eat the entire thing by the time they rounded the corner. There were so many damn sparkly-eyed sweethearts with their nervous giggling and wistful glances. It was last period, not the night before Cinderella’s damn ball. The hell did these people have to be so extra about?

In his simmering rage, he nearly crashed into the plastic folding table set up outside the library, but Aone steered him away just in time. 

He grimaced. The table was littered with the most atrocious, cutesy cards he had ever seen. A student leaned back in her chair, two of its legs lifting off the ground as she doodled in a sketchpad. 

“Hatanaka-sensei! I see you’re hard at work,” he called out to her. 

She grinned, chair slamming back to the ground. A Dateko staple, Hatanaka Minako was famous for her holiday-themed cards she peddled throughout the year. Given the state of the school, he could only imagine she was making a killing. 

“If we’re all going to be slaves to capitalism every February, I might as well get my cut, right?” 

“You say that literally every holiday,” he replied as Aone bowed silently next to him. His eyes drifted over her wares. “Your work never ceases to nauseate me.” Don’t get him wrong, her drawing skills were incredible, as one would expect from the art club president, but the little lace borders and sickeningly sweet teddy bears with heart eyes were a sight to behold.

“You’re just bitter because you’re too chicken to send someone a love letter,” she shot back. 

He let his face relax into an easy smile, the bitterness souring in his throat evidence she was on target, as always. Aone tapped him on the shoulder. 

Tense jaw, tight frown - they were going to be late. 

“Delightful as this has been, we should be getting to practice.”

She waved them off, but Kenji didn’t miss how Aone’s eyes lingered on the table as they walked away. 

“Thinking of sending a valentine this year?” he asked lightly.

Aone shook his head. 

Eyes darting to the side, hands clenching - not true. 

Kenji’s eyes snapped forward, fixing his attention on the over-excited setter barreling down the hall towards them. He smacked Koganegawa over the head, the familiar mantle of captain pulling him back to the present. At least this chaotic, 190 cm tall toddler gave him an excuse not to look to his left, to face the lie he wished he hadn't seen.

Kenji surrendered himself to the rhythm of practice, the squeak of his shoes on the hardwood floor and the sting of the ball against his arms. Step by step they shored up the defense that would get them to nationals. On the court everyone had their role. There were no questions or what ifs. There was only one goal, and they would not let the ball through. 

His mood was definitely on an upswing by the time they locked up the club room that evening - thanks in no small part to the lecture he gave the team. Aone thought it was too much, but Kenji didn’t care. Someone had to instill the fear of chocolate in those idiots. 

They stopped by their favorite bubble tea place on their way home, and Kenji offered up some of his boba to make up for his enthusiastic ranting. His vice-captain accepted with a forgiving “hm”, so he figured they were all good. He blindly followed Aone out of the shop, the spring slowly returning to his step. That is until Aone stopped in his tracks and Kenji slammed into his back. 

“Oh! Sorry, Aone-san.” A girl in their school uniform jumped back, her panicked apology cutting Kenji’s disgruntled grumbling short. 

He couldn’t quite place her, but he was pretty sure she was in the year below them. She was sort of plain looking. The cute type, definitely. Her shoulder length hair was pinned back with a little blue clip, and her face was almost entirely hidden by a large knit scarf. What was her name? Miya-something. Miyazuki? Not like it mattered. It wasn’t his job to remember everyone’s names. 

Her cheeks were pink as Aone stepped aside to let her by. 

“My apologies, Miyamoto-san.” Kenji nearly fainted at the sound of Aone’s voice. The girl in question, unsurprisingly, looked as shocked as he did. “Miyamoto-san helped with the banners for the team,” Aone added.

Of course. Hatanaka had brought her along to the gym from the art club. He couldn’t remember much about her which, in this case, was the highest compliment he could give seeing as he had spent that entire practice trying to wrangle a few knuckle-headed first years into painting inside the lines. She must have been one of the good ones. 

And yet something itched at the back of his brain as he watched her exchange pleasantries with his monosyllabic friend. Almost like the shadow of a grudge he had lost track of. Which was absolutely out of the question. Every person that ever earned his ire received their own thorough, well-researched, and entirely sensible manifesto detailing his grievances, one he could recite at the drop of a hat if necessary. But not her. 

She ducked her head, her hair cascading to shield her face. She tucked a stray strand behind her ear, shifting from one foot to the other, the awkward silence enveloping the trio finally catching up to him. 

“Right! Sorry this guy nearly tackled you. Speaking from personal experience, it can be quite the ordeal.”

“It’s fine! I wasn’t paying attention,” she replied, her face growing increasingly red.

“On your way to get a drink?” he asked with a shake of his bubble tea.

She shook her head, hands twisting together. “No, actually. There’s, um, a cat that lives near here. Sometimes it comes out in the evening, so on my way home, I like to check if it’s around.”

Aone took a step closer to Kenji, shoulders tense as he scanned the area. Miyamoto’s eyebrows pulled together, and Kenji could almost see the steam coming out of her ears as she tried to figure out what she said wrong. 

Kenji clicked his tongue. “Don’t mind him. This oaf is convinced animals don’t like him, but it’s not true.”

As if on cue, a small tabby cat slinked out of a side alley and around Miyamoto’s feet. She gasped in delight and bent to pat its head. 

“Don’t worry. She’s really friendly,” she said, giving Aone an encouraging nod.

Aone tentatively crouched down and reached out. The cat’s nose twitched, testing the air before it leaned forward and rubbed it’s cheek against his hand. 

Brows lifted, eyes bright - excited. 

Kenji grinned as Aone carefully brushed his hand over the cat’s head and down its back, but he was not the only one enjoying the scene. Miyamoto watched with a soft look on her face, her cheek resting on her hand. The ugly thing in Kenji’s stomach began clawing its way out again.

Heart-breaking as it was to interrupt Aone’s moment, Kenji made their excuses and waved goodbye to their classmate, promising to come visit the cat again at some unspecified future date. She agreed, her previous anxiousness gone, replaced by a kind smile and an enthusiastic okay. 

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow, Aone-san. Futakuchi-san.”

His now empty cup crumpled in his hand as they watched her go.

One more day.


	3. Very

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday, February 14th 2:15 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos and comments and good vibes!! It feels so weird writing notes for this fic seeing as I'm posting every day haha but I did want to pop in here and say thank you! 
> 
> Now...hope y'all are ready :)

“Oi! Futakuchi,” Hatanaka called from the classroom door. Kenji blinked twice in her general direction then dropped his head onto his desk. He was too tired for this. The seat behind him creaked as Aone tapped his shoulder. 

Mouth drawn in a thin line, head nodding to the right - _go_.

Kenji scowled, but Aone didn’t relent. He sat back and tipped his head towards the door once more.

With a groan Kenji hauled himself up from the desk.

“What do you want?” he grumbled as he stepped into the hallway.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you, too.” She smirked, voice sugary sweet. She leaned against the wall, twirling the end of her braid around her finger. 

“Don’t get me started.” 

“So you don’t want to go on a date with me, then?” 

Kenji nearly choked, eyes watering as he coughed into his elbow. She cackled, he assumed mostly at his pain.

“What?” he croaked.

“Who knew you were so easily flustered, Kenji-kun.”

“You just caught me off guard. Last time I checked, I wasn’t your type.”

“Fear not. I have not suddenly decided to swing for the other team.” She waved her hand airily. “I would, however, be willing to put up with you for a few hours to help a friend.”

“Charming.”

“Listen. You remember my friend Miyamoto, right? Apparently she ran into you and your stoic friend back there yesterday. Something about a cat? Long story short, she’s had a big, fat crush on him for ages, but she’s too scared to ask him out on her own. I know for a fact he isn’t the type to ask someone out either, so come on a double date with us after school.”

It was two o’clock in the afternoon. One hour left between them and practice. All that stood between him and the end of this candy-coated nightmare. 

Of course she had to ask him now. 

“Absolutely not.”

She planted her feet on the ground, hands on her hips. “Why not? You’re always complaining about people judging him because they’re too scared to get to know him. This is the perfect set up! He deserves to have a little fun.”

Leave it to Hatanaka to use his own logic against him. 

“No way. Even if he did like someone, there’s no way he’d want to go on a double date.” He slipped his hands into his pockets, trying desperately to keep his voice casual.

“How do you know?” she countered. 

“Because I’m his best friend. I know him better than anyone.”

“Maybe he’s just shy. Maybe he never talked to you about it because he knows this romantic shit makes you all weird.”

“It does not!”

“For once in your life, just get over yourself and do something nice.”

“I am very nice.” 

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Will you just ask him? If he says no, then no deal. I’ll back off. I know this goes against your whole too-cool-for-Valentine’s Day thing. You know I don’t like this stuff either, but she’s my friend. Please?”

Kenji slouched against the classroom door frame. Aone tapped his pen on his desk, eyes drifting over the book in front of him. Studying for their quiz next period probably. He wasn’t a straight-A student by any stretch of the imagination, but it wasn’t for lack of effort. He was always like that. Diligent, focused, responsible. He always sat pin straight, shoulders square, feet planted on the ground. He never forgot a test or rushed to finish homework during homeroom. 

Any spare time he had was devoted to volleyball. They had their eyes on nationals after all, and his vice captain was more driven than the rest of the team combined when it came to getting revenge on Karasuno. He would always put volleyball first. They both would. They were teammates after all, the pillars of Dateko's Iron Wall. They didn’t have time for distractions. 

Hatanaka wouldn't back down easily, but it didn't matter. If the man refused to take more than one snack break when they studied, surely he wouldn’t waste a whole evening on some random date. 

“Fine. I’ll ask.” He held up a hand before she could get too excited. “I’m telling you there’s no point, so don’t thank me yet.”

He shoved off the wall and walked up to his friend, draping an arm over his shoulders. 

“Say, Aone,” he said, “how would you feel about going on a date?” The other boy froze, shoulders going stiff, eyes wide with panic. Smug satisfaction welled in his chest, drowning whatever guilt he felt for catching his friend off guard. “Hatanaka, my delightful, charming friend, asked if we'd go on some stupid double date thing with her and Miyamoto-san after school. You can say no. I know it’s not really your thing, and believe me you’d be saving me a world of trouble, but I promised I would ask.”

There were many ways to ask a question, and she never said he had to make it sound appealing.

“A double date?” he asked. Kenji pulled his arm back. 

“Yeah. You know. Where two couples go do something together and try and out-gross each other with how cute they are.” The teasing lilt faded from Kenji’s voice as a blazing flush crept up the other boy’s neck, threatening to engulf his entire face. “Apparently Miyamoto thought it would be fun after we all met up the other day.”

Silence.

“They want to go on a double date with us?” he asked slowly, like he was trying to decipher a particularly tricky exam question.

Kenji’s stomach dropped.

“Yeah.”

Aone cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. 

“You aren’t fond of...Valentine’s Day.”

_Maybe he never talked to you about it because he knows this romantic shit makes you all weird._

“I'd go if you wanted to,” Kenji replied, voice tight. 

Aone’s eyes dropped once more to the book in front of him, but not before the corners of his mouth twitched up into the tiniest smile, his previous panic warming into quiet excitement. He nodded once, the movement rushed but emphatic. 

Yes.

Out of the corner of his eye Kenji registered Hatanaka jumping in the doorway. He opened his mouth to tell her that she misunderstood, that there must be some mistake, but the words deserted him. Left him staring mutely as she gave a quick thumbs up, pulling out her phone and tapping it before flouncing down the hallway. His own phone buzzed in his trouser pocket seconds later. 

He said yes.

The bell rang, and Kenji sank into his seat. Their teacher walked back in the room, a stack of papers in her arms. The desk behind him shifted as Aone returned his book to his backpack.

Kenji failed that quiz. It wasn’t the end of the world, his GPA could take it. His heart, however, was an entirely different story.


	4. Extraordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday, February 14th 6:00 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun(ish) fact: the end of this scene was the first little plot idea that sparked this whole fic. Part of me feels like I should apologize to my boy Aone, but, like, I knew what I signed up for lol 
> 
> Also don't mind me inventing OFCs and doing my best not to treat them like complete trash. Girls, I'm sorry, and I promise I will write you very elaborate headcannons with only happy endings.

Kenji understood - in the theoretical sense - that one day Aone would get confessed to and go on a date and maybe, heaven forbid, get a girlfriend, but he hadn’t expected to have a front row ticket to the entire experience. And as his friend walked down the street toward him, he really wished he didn’t. 

A deep green, knit sweater peeked out from beneath his jacket. The sleeves were just a little too short, but honestly who would notice when his shoulders filled it out so well? Aside from Kenji, that is. After all he picked it out when they went shopping over winter break. He always liked that color on him. 

“You look nice,” he said. Aone blanched, his shoulders caving forward. 

Tense hands, biting the inside of his cheek - nervous.

Kenji clapped a hand on his back and steered him down the street. “No slouching! Stand up straight. You’re a giant snack that looks good enough to eat. Just wait ‘til everyone sees how cute we are.”

The heat radiating from Aone was palpable, but Kenji couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad. Mr. Iron Wall himself was putting himself out there, and Kenji would not mess this up for him. This evening was all about Aone. Personal feelings need not apply.

Their dates were waiting by the door of the café, bundled in knit scarves and bulky jackets. Miyamoto caught sight of them first. The air was just chilly enough to leave a light dusting of pink on her cheeks, and her smile could probably end wars. 

Kenji swallowed a groan. This had been such a bad idea. 

“I see you boys decided to show up,” Hatanaka pushed off the wall and offered a lazy wave. 

“Charming as ever,” Kenji replied. 

Aone grabbed the door and held it open. The girls stepped inside with a thank you, but Aone did not follow. He just looked at Kenji and tilted his head. 

Kenji grinned. “What a gentleman, Aone. I see you’re pulling out all the stops.”

He probably shouldn’t tease. Aone was likely feeling out of his depth, but he was blushing, and it was cute, and maybe for a moment Kenji pretended he was holding the door just for him. 

The girls slipped off their coats, and Aone extended an arm. Miyamoto flushed bright pink as she draped her coat over it with a mumbled thank you. She tugged at the sleeves of her soft pink sweater, her pleated skirt swishing as she wove between the tables. She looked like the perfect protagonist out of a shoujo manga, down to the little floral bow pinning back her hair. 

Hatanaka tossed her coat at Kenji. “That guy’s already a better date than you. Better pick up the pace,” she called over her shoulder as she led Miyamoto to a table by the window.

“Hag,” he shot back, dropping her coat on the coat rack. He began to pull off his own when something caught his eye. A tiny white envelope peeking out of Aone’s inner jacket pocket. 

“Did you seriously get her a valentine’s card?” he whispered. Aone jerkily covered the envelope in question. “Damn, you really are a better date. Just don’t give it to her in front of Hatanaka. She’ll lay into me since I didn’t bring one.” 

Aone’s forehead creased in confusion, and Kenji assumed he wasn’t so successful at keeping the bitterness from his voice that time. He pulled his cheeks into a smile and slapped him on the shoulder once more.

Miyamoto was sitting on the far side of the table closest to the window. Kenji prodded Aone to sit across from her. Hatanaka slid into the chair across from Kenji. 

“Miyamoto was just telling me how you two met,” Hatanaka leaned on her hand and smiled at Aone. “Something about volleyball banners?”

“Right.” Miyamoto stared at her hands no doubt wringing nervously in her lap. “The one that said ‘Date’s Iron Wall’.”

“I remember that one,” Kenji added. “We had it at our first game of the season. Aone managed to completely shut out their wing spiker in the final set. Remember, Aone?”

He nodded.

“Impressive,” Hatanaka replied. “Does everyone know what they want? Kenji-kun, why don’t we go order? Hatanaka grabbed him by the arm. “You two have fun while we’re gone.” 

“Smooth,” he said as she leaned against the counter and recited their order. Kenji added his and Aone’s drinks. Mocha for him, green tea for Aone. Same as always. 

“Someone had to rip off the band-aid.” 

The pair by the window slowly began to break through the ice. Aone’s answers were still monosyllabic, but he leaned in as she spoke, attentive as always. 

“He really is a sweetheart,” Hatanaka sighed.

“Wouldn’t hurt a fly. Off the volleyball court that is.”

“Quit your griping,” she said, jabbing his ribs with her elbow. Kenji flinched.

“It’s a bad look to assault your date, Naka-chan.” 

She rolled her eyes as she grabbed their drinks from the counter. “You can’t blame her for being intimidated, though. He looks like a giant, angry polar bear.”

“I guess." He personally saw Aone as more of a grumpy, plushie polar bear, but to each their own. He placed their drinks on the table. “You know what his favorite animal actually is?”

“What?” she asked, sliding behind Miyamoto’s chair. 

“Turtles.” 

Aone made a choking sound mid-sip. 

“Too hot?” Miyamoto asked.

Aone shook his head. 

“Turtles?” Hatanaka smiled as her eyes found Aone’s across the table. 

“Turtles” replied Kenji. “In our first year we went on a class trip to an aquarium, and this guy kept tugging on my sleeve and looking at me like,” Kenji furrowed his brow and leaned across the table. He knew his Aone impression was good material. Miyamoto hid her giggle behind her hand. “He wouldn’t stop until we went to look at the turtles. And afterward we went to the gift shop, and he got us these matching keychains, one blue and one green. Wait, let me show you.” Kenji dug around in his pocket looking for his keys. Hatanaka looked from him to Aone, her brows drawing together. 

By the time Kenji finally managed to wrestle his keys out of his pocket, she opened her mouth as if to ask a question, but she was cut off by the sharp clatter of Aone’s mug against the table. He stood, chair scraping against the floor. 

There was only one emotion Kenji could read on his face. 

Panic.

His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides a few times, before he bowed stiffly. 

“Sorry. I just remembered there is something I must do,” his monotone voice was strained. 

“Now? Aone, what are you - hey!” Kenji hovered halfway out of his seat as the café door swung shut behind his friend. “What the hell?” 

Kenji had never known Aone to date in any capacity, but he felt pretty confident saying that was out of character. 

“Did you say something while we were gone?” He turned on Miyamoto. 

“No,” she replied, all wide eyes and panicked concern. Guilt flared in his gut. “We were talking about volleyball.”

“Futakuchi,” Hatanaka said. He froze, still caught somewhere between sitting and standing. She turned her cup on it’s saucer. “I think you should go talk to him.”

To be entirely honest he was planning on doing that anyway, but he felt like slightly less of a trash person for having her suggest it. 

“Right, yeah. Sorry.” He slapped a few bills on the table and dashed out the door. 

Miyamoto sank down in her chair. “Is it something I said?” she asked. Her voice wobbled dangerously close to tears. Hatanaka sighed.

“No, babe. This one had nothing to do with you.” The other girl turned to her, her lower lip trembling. “Come on, drink up. I promised you Valentine’s cake, and I always keep my food-related promises.”


	5. Take My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday, February 14th 6:27 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go~~~

The last hour had only served to reinforce Kenji’s already dire view of Valentine’s Day, but he could safely say this was not how he expected the evening to pan out. 

“Aone!”

Kenji raced down the street after his fleeing friend, but the damn giant wasn’t slowing down. Cursing under his breath, he nearly tripped over his own feet as he struggled to pull on his jacket. 

The last five minutes played on loop in his head, and he desperately tried to find any explanation for Aone’s reaction. Responsible, diligent, unflappable. Aone was the keystone of the Iron Wall, not the kind of person to bail mid-date. 

So why did he?

Through sheer force of will, Kenji managed to catch up and grab hold of Aone's arm before he escaped across the street, dragging him to a stop. 

“What was that?” he panted, his breath clouding the air between them. 

Aone refused to look at him, his eyes wide and darting to the side. But his mouth wasn’t drawn back. 

Not fear. Sadness? 

Whatever level of fluency in understanding his best friend he boasted about, nothing seemed to be making sense now. 

“Aone, I need you to talk to me. I know you don't actually have anything to do right now. Did something happen? Did she say something to you? I swear to god I’ll end her.” 

Aone shook his head. His mouth opened then shut, little creases forming at the corners. Impatience and anxiety clawed at Kenji's stomach, but he knew he was asking a lot of the taciturn boy in front of him, so he silently counted to ten and waited for Aone to find his words. 

“I misunderstood,” he eventually managed. His thin lips twisted into a frown, his hands flexing at his sides. The distress written on his face cut through Kenji’s chest like a knife.

“What do you mean?” 

Silence. Terrifying, empty silence.

Aone glanced over at the crosswalk signal as it flicked to green. 

Clenched jaw, furrowed brow - thinking.

He exhaled and squared his shoulders, resolute in whatever decision he had come to. He reached into his pocket and drew out the white envelope from earlier. A tiny, pink heart sticker sealed the letter closed.

Envy flared in Kenji’s chest, but he locked it down real quick. He wasn’t the only one who could read faces, and Aone needed him to be on his side right now. 

“See! Everything’ll be fine. You haven’t even given her the card yet. She’ll totally forget all this as soon as-” 

Aone held the envelope in both hands and offered it to him, the envelope comically small in his giant hands. Kenji narrowed his eyes. 

“I’m not delivering that for you.” He wanted to be a good friend, but he had some semblance of self-respect left intact. 

Aone’s eyes were trained on the ground. He extended his hands a little further, insistent.

Kenji tentatively reached out and accepted the card, puzzled as he watched Aone’s face pale. Paler than usual anyway. With a bow, Aone spun on his heel and fled across the street. 

“Aone, wait! Just let me...help you.” 

Something tugged in his chest, urging him to follow, but his feet remained glued to the pavement, weighed down by the fear that maybe Aone didn’t want him to. He gritted his teeth, pretending the ache in his chest was from the biting cold, not his best friend’s retreating back. 

The pedestrian signal blinked to red. 

The waiting cars rolled through the intersection with a low rumble. Quiet music drifted out of an apartment window down the block. If not for the letter, Kenji might have believed he imagined that whole encounter. 

He closed his eyes. He was just trying to help out his friend. He didn’t sign up for all this. And he resented the fact that he couldn’t even feel happy about the dreaded double date falling through, not when Aone was freaking out like that.

Kenji dropped his head back and sighed, Aone's valentine weighing heavy in his hand. He was not in the damn mood to play cupid's little helper and deliver other people's love notes. He was already in for one hell of a conversation once he got back to the café. 

Resigned to his fate, he turned over the letter in his hand. 

His heart thudded against his ribs with such force it knocked the air from his lungs. Everything around him faded to static, everything but the two characters neatly printed in Aone’s familiar, blocky handwriting. Pressure built in his throat, his nails biting into his palms as he struggled to keep a level head.

Aone had worn the sweater they bought together, the one Kenji said looked good. He held the door open for him. The quiet excitement and rosy embarrassment had nothing to do with the girl still sitting back in the café. 

_I misunderstood._

Futakuchi Kenji, carefully written in red ink, began to blur before his eyes.

A vice closed around Kenji’s lungs as he slid his finger under the flap of the envelope and pulled out the simple white card inside. Even without the gaudy lace and glitter, he would recognize Hatanaka’s work anywhere. In the bottom right hand corner two little cartoon turtles faced each other, one green and one blue, a tiny red heart above their heads. 

_Dear Kenji,_

_Be mine?_

♡ _Takanobu_

Kenji was an idiot. A big, dumb idiot, and he had gone and pulled a stupid. Aone liked him. He wanted to go on a date with him, and Kenji had been too dense to realize. 

Panicked, he wiped his eyes and scanned the block, but Aone had already disappeared. 

The crosswalk signal turned green once more, and Kenji didn’t hesitate to sprint across. 

He had to make this right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I just love the idea of Hatanaka making the valentine's card for Aone thinking it was for Miyamoto and then her realizing mid-date he wanted it for Kenji instead ^^ whoopsie! and then Aone's sitting there watching her put the pieces together at the table like "oh god she's going to figure out I totally misread this situation and that i'm actually in love with my best friend......" and proceeding to panic yeet himself out of the room (as one does lol)
> 
> i originally considered doing this fic dual POV, but i think the reveal is way more effective when you're only in Kenji's brain. lmk if i'm wrong though haha and i can maybe do an Aone POV one shot or something!


	6. Me and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday, February 14th 7:21 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be my valentime? ღ✉ღ•̥̑ .̮ •̥̑)
> 
> Thank you all for coming on this fluffy journey with me! I really appreciate all the comments and kudos. Posting every day was a lot lol but I'm so glad I got this out into the world! 
> 
> plz enjoy the final installment and come yell in the comments about how aofuta is a superior ship. i'll be waiting for you there haha

Volleyball conditioning had prepared Kenji for an unexpected evening run, but half an hour later there was still no sign of Aone. You’d think it’d be hard to lose track of a towering, white haired middle blocker, but apparently Kenji was out of luck. In fact, he was starting to think he had built up some really bad karma. 

Was he a little troublesome for their upperclassmen? You could say that. Was he a petty competitor bent on exacting revenge on their rival teams? Yes. But was all that enough to earn him a day like this? 

He slowed to a halt at the next intersection. Still nothing.

He kicked at the sidewalk with an unintelligible grunt, earning a disapproving glare from a mother and her two goody-two shoes kids on their way out of the corner konbini. He offered them a sweet smile and continued on his way. 

He gave up on running. 

Chances were Aone hadn’t even gone this way. He could’ve just gone home. Should he check there? Ambushing him at his own house seemed intense. Would he even want to see him? Even if he did, Kenji had no idea what he wanted to say. Did the offer still stand? At this point he wouldn’t be surprised if Aone were done with the whole valentines thing, too.

No, showing up unannounced at his house was too much. Kenji pulled out his phone, fingers hesitating as he pulled up their text conversation. Was he really so much of a coward that he would rather confess over text? That wouldn’t be a disaster. 

_Hey, just wanted to let you know that I’ve been pining over you for almost a year now and would actually love to be your valentine even though I tried to set you up with someone else lol valentines amirite?_

Kenji groaned. Why was he so stupid?

As he dragged his hands over his face, his body shifted into autopilot, and he found himself walking the familiar path towards school. The streets were quiet. Soft music drifted down the block from an open window. He buried his hands deeper in his pockets, the evening chill biting at his fingers. 

He itched to hit a few serves, but the gym was definitely locked up at this point. But he couldn’t go home. It would be like admitting defeat, and maybe whatever magic spell that inspired Aone to give him a valentine would wear off, and he’d lose his only chance. 

If Aone had just given him a minute to think, he could’ve thrown his arms around him and proclaimed his love for all to hear. Okay, maybe not that, but he could’ve said yes. Then at least he could live without the guilt of making Aone think he didn’t feel the same. 

He rounded the corner of the block, a tiny meow snapping him out of his sulking. The little tabby cat darted out of an alley and hopped up on a nearby trash can. It wrapped its tail around its paws, green eyes flashing as a car passed on the street. He offered his hand, and the cat’s whiskers twitched as it sniffed the air. 

Something moved to his right, and Kenji jumped out of his skin. He managed to choke back his terrified shriek, but his flailing limbs were enough to send the cat darting off into the shadows. 

There, ringed in the yellow glow of the street light, stood Aone. 

Jaw tense, eyes blown wide - terrified. 

“You scared the shit out of me, Aone.” The other boy’s eyes darted to the side, and Kenji kicked himself. Way to start a damn confession. “I didn’t mean, wait. Let me try that again.”

“It is fine. I apologize for the trouble.” He bowed and moved to slip down the street, but Kenji wasn’t making the same mistake twice. His hand shot out and grabbed the other boy’s sleeve. 

“Wait, please don’t go,” he pleaded. 

Aone stiffened, hand flexing at his side. The tiniest hint of red ringed the whites of his eyes, and it broke something inside Kenji knowing he had anything to do with it. Guilt washed over him. He dropped his hand, but the other boy didn’t leave. He tensed as if bracing for something, his eyebrows lifting in a silent, tentative question. 

This was it. 

Kenji opened his mouth, ready to finally put words to the cocktail of nervousness and happiness and thrilling possibility that bubbled up behind his ribs, to finally confess to his best friend, but the words escaped him. Here he was, standing in front of the biggest, sweetest weirdo he had ever met, the person he had been pining over for months, and he couldn’t say a damn thing. No witty quips or sweeping, heartfelt confessions. At this point he would settle for an incoherent but enthusiastic rant. Anything was better than nothing. If only he could make his stupid mouth move. 

He stared at his best friend, praying that maybe one of the thousands of emotions ricocheting around his brain might escape and bridge the gap between them before he completely blew his second chance.

Aone’s expression softened, and he looked out over the street. No longer avoiding Kenji’s eyes, just looking. He cleared his throat.

“Today has been a day,” he said.

A wet laugh escaped Kenji’s chest, and he had to smile - or at least do something with his face that approximated a smile.

“I thought I was going on a date with my best friend. But we were going on dates with other people. Together.” Aone took a deep breath. His face was calm now, and his voice steady. “He’s nice to me but not to anyone else. He cuddles me when he has a bad day, and he's...he's never been scared of me." Kenji’s throat burned as he fought back the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "I haven’t had many friends, but I thought maybe that was different.

“I realized my mistake earlier," Aone continued, "and though it wasn’t what I expected, I intended to see our double date through. But Hatanaka-san, I asked her to make the card, and when you told the story, I panicked. I couldn’t face...” 

Kenji grabbed the sides of Aone’s jacket, letting his head drop onto the other boy’s chest with a muffled sniffle. He could feel Aone’s heart racing and pulled him closer. 

“What should I do?” Aone whispered against his hair. 

“Step one: get a better best friend,” he croaked. “Step two: bad movies and cuddling always help.”

Aone placed his hands on Kenji’s shoulders and pushed him back just enough to search his face. Kenji averted his eyes. Stupid cold wind making his eyes water. Aone placed a single finger beneath his chin and gently tilted his head up. 

Brows pinched - uncertain. 

“I’ve never had anyone like you either," he replied, the words pulled from him by the fragile look in Aone's eyes. "I always kind of hoped that maybe one day you would feel the same, but I didn’t think...I was too scared of what might happen.” A particularly biting gust of wind sent him huddling back against the warm body in front of him. “You didn’t misunderstand anything. You just saw right through my scaredy-cat bullshit.” 

Aone wrapped his arms around him, and Kenji thought his heart might just burst. Damn him and his ridiculous giant limbs making him feel all warm and safe and shit.

“Hey, Aone?” he asked, voice muffled against Aone’s chest. 

He hummed in response.

“Can I still be your valentine?”

“Yes, please.” Aone took Kenji’s hand in his own, their fingers linking together. “I would like that very much.”

Kenji snorted, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. “Dork.”

Aone furrowed his brow, but the smile tugging at his lips undercut the silent reprimand. His other hand returned to Kenji’s neck, cutting his teasing short. Slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips against Kenji’s cheek. It was only a peck, but pure adrenaline shot through his entire body. His skin was on fire, and his brain became caught in a loop of embarrassment, elation, and mortification at his own weakness.

Aone turned his face to the side, but Kenji caught the corners of his mouth hitching up a little higher, and he thought, for just a moment, maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t always the worst. If that made him a hypocrite, well, he would somehow find a way to live with himself.

Kenji wrapped his free arm around Aone’s neck, lifted up on his toes, and kissed his cheek in return. 

“So, valentine,” he grinned, “what are we watching today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta'd, but I'll go back and edit at some point, so plz forgive any errors I missed!


End file.
